howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Dragons
School of Dragons is a new virtual RPG-style game from the makers of Jumpstart.com. It opened on July 17, 2013. The game allows players to fully immerse themselves in the How to Train Your Dragon world, where they can hatch their own dragon, play minigames, complete quests, perform science experiments, and explore the Viking world. The game takes place in four settings: The School, Wilderness, Berk and Whispering Death tunnels under Berk and recently added The Lookout, The Ocean and Training Grounds. GSOD.png DSOD.png NSOD.png NSOD2.png NFSOD.png twnsod.jpg BSOD.jpg ''' School of Dragons One of the most notable features of the RPG is that the player is able to hatch and raise their very own dragon. As of now, there are fourty breeds available: (Not including Toothless the Night Fury, who also appears ingame) *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Whispering Death *Thunderdrum *Skrill *Hideous Zippleback *Scauldron *Rumblehorn *Flightmare *Hobblegrunt *Smothering Smokebreath *Typhoomerang *Raincutter *Boneknapper *Hotburple *Stormcutter *Snafflefang * Changewing * Fireworm Queen * Screaming Death * Tide Glider * Scuttleclaw * Sand Wraith * Sweet Death * Woolly Howl * Shivertooth * Shockjaw * Groncicle * Speed Stinger * Moldruffle * Mudraker * Grapple Grounder * Snow Wraith * Sliquifier * Prickleboggle * Razorwhip * Devilish Dervish * Death Song * Snaptrapper In addition, the player can train Toothless, the only Night Fury discovered so far. Instead of five stages of maturity (egg, tiny tooth, short wing, broad wing, titan wing), the dragons here have four stages of their life (egg, tiny tooth, short wing, broad wing). '''Hatchery The player can ride Toothless right at the start of the game to school. Recently, there was an update where Toothless flies straight into the Hatchery instead of at the landing circle, so Gobber can give them a test that determines which of the available dragons would be a best match for you. After he determines which dragon is the 'best' for you, he mentions that the results are only a suggestion and that you can chose any of the seven breeds you wish. You can then speak to Hiccup's friends: Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Each of them will tell you something about the breed of dragon they have tamed. By clicking on their respective dragon, Gobber will pronounce its name and a pop-up will give you a brief description of it. You can then enter the main section of the hatchery, where the nests are kept. There are seven nests, one for each available class of dragon. The seven breeds are Thunderdrum, Skrill, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, and Whispering Death. Now members who have 3 months or higher can have Toothless. The Skrill, Thunderdrum and Whispering Deah eggs can only be obtained by membership (but you can buy egg with gems). Each nest is loaded with eggs, with a sign above it that reads the eggs' breed. By selecting a nest, you need to point the pointer on the nest. Then, you will be given an egg. Next, you are prompted to take it to the lava to hatch it. If the egg you chose wasn't the dragon egg you we're wishing for, press the release button and choose another egg. A pedestal will rise out of the lava with the chosen egg on it, and you then get to choose your dragon's colours. After that, the egg will hatch and your new Tinytooth opens his eyes, and it immediately lets the player bond with it. http://www.schoolofdragons.com 'Raising the Hatchling' Once the dragon hatches, nearly every quest you undertake will give your dragon experience points, which go towards leveling him up and eventually allowing it to 'shed its skin' and give it new abilities. So far, only three 'ranks' of the dragon are available: Tinytooth (Hatchling), Shortwing, and Broadwing. Once you reach Shortwing at level five, you can mount and glide with your dragon. Then, at level ten, you reach Broadwing. Broadwing dragons can be mounted and flown by the player. When mounted on your dragon, you can also shoot fireballs at nearby targets which include firepits and people with their dragons. By using two Shortwing or Broadwing dragons, one can engage in a 'dragon fight' by using the fireballs. Of course, however, you must remember to watch your dragon's energy and happiness bars. When your dragon runs out energy, it will not be able to complete tasks, collect nearby items, or be ridden. If it runs out of happiness, it will leave you and walk away until its happiness bar is at a higher level. To increase energy, you must feed the dragon fish. To increase happiness, you have to play with it and. Feeding it fish will also increase the happiness meter. However, feeding your dragon eels will make its happiness meter decrease. 'Minigames' Currently, the available minigames are fishing, science experiments, Fireball Frenzy, Flight School, Thunder Run Racing and Alchemy Adventure 'Fishing' When fishing, you try to keep the pointer in the green so as to not let the fish escape be reeling, and using the pole's 'drag' if you buy a better pole with coins or gems. Be careful. When the fish struggles, the pointer moves towards the right faster, which will cause your fishing line to 'break'. If you let the pointer slide to far to the left, you will 'lose your bait.' As you reel in the fish, it will get closer. When it is close enough, the fish will be placed in your backpack. Currently, you can catch Perch, Herring, Brown Trout, Halibut, Salmon, Eels, Blindfish, Ozark Cavefish, Angler Fish, Viper Fish. It is not recommended to feed Eels to your dragon, it can lower their happiness and won't add energy. *Bait **Lug Worm **Minnow **Chicken Egg (obtained from Farming) ** Glowworm Bait *Freshwater **Perch **Brown Trout **Salmon **Eels *Saltwater **Herring **Halibut **Salmon **Eels ** Angler Fish ** Viper Fish * Underground Lake ** Blindfish ** Ozark Cavefish * Ice Storm Island ** Northern Wolffish ** Arctic Char 'Fireball Frenzy' Fireball frenzy takes place in the arena similar to the one where the Dragon Academy is held. In order to play, you must give a ten coin donation because 'target shields are expensive.' Once it loads, Snotlout introduces himself to you stating that he was that champion of the game and that your dragon was 'fed' a special fish that was discovered by Hiccup that allows your dragon to ignore its shot limit for a time. You then proceed to the game. There are currently two stages. One underground, and one in the arena. When playing, you are to aim with your mouse to blast target shields that are placed all over the place, but ignore the allies. The current shields show a sheep, Viking (which resembles an Outcast), and a dragon. The sheep is worth fifty points, the Outcast two hundred, and the dragon five hundred. Don't blast the shields with Hiccup and Astrid on it (the allies), or you'll lose two hundred points for Hiccup and one hundred points for Astrid. Upon completing the game, you earn some experience and coins for your hard work. This game has gameplay similar to Math blaster's' B-Force Blaster, (made by Jumpstart Studios/same company who made School of Dragons) but with a different look. ' ' A new mode allows you to use Hiccup's shield. It also has new targets; a more accurate Outcast soilder (50 pts), Dagur (200 pts), the Screaming Death (500 pts), and Toothless (-100 pts).' ' 'Science Experiments' To make the game seem 'kid friendly' for parents, the creators made almost half of the game based on elementary school-level science. During these quests, you are given a problem, collect research, make a hypothesis, perform an experiment with your dragon, and come to a solution. During the initial experiment minigame, you place an item in a bowl and either heat it up, cool it down, add water to it, or mix two items together. You then collect the data using a timer, thermometer, or balance. 'Alchemy Adventure' The newest minigame is Alchemy Adenture. Now when you go to the Lab there is an option to play this game. It is similar to all those games where you hae to match three of the same type in a row, howeer using Elements from the Periodic Table. There are categories of each element that you can match together.Nonmetals, Metals, Alkali Metals, Alkali Earth Metals, Halogens and Noble Gases. You can also combine elements to make certain compounds, for example, Sodium (Na) plus Chlorine (Cl) make Sodium Chloride, Carbon © plus two Oxygens (O) make Carbon Dioxide and Two Hydrogens (H) plus an Oxygen (O) make Water.There are two boosters that can be purchased to help you. The Nadder spikes shoots the entire middle row, and the terrors eat random elements on the board. These cost gems. 'Flight Club' Flight Club is a minigame where you mount your dragon and collect flags or fly/glide through rings, then finish at the big flag. There are currently ten levels in gliding and fifteen in flying, with the first five free and the last five unlockable for fifty gems each in gliding, and the first six free and the rest unlockable for gems in flying as well.. Every time you begin, Hiccup recites, "Now that you know how to fly, ready to put that to the test?" ''There are also Hero Dragons you can ride for gems or membership (Hookfang is free) that you can use in the normal courses or take them in hero courses based on their species' attributes. For example, The Whispering Death can go underground, Thunderdrum underwater, etc. 'Thunder Run Racing' Thunder Run Racing is exactly what its name implies. It's a minigame where the player races through the air on his/her dragon. There are currently only three tracks for the player to race on: Frozen Warrior, Fortune Falls, and Wooly Canyon. Whichever track they chose, the object of the game is to use their boost to get to the finish line as fast as they can. Fly through the rings to restore the player's boost faster, and shoot other players with fireballs to slow them down and blind them for a moment. The player can earn some gold and experience for finishing, but how much depends on the number of players competing and the place you came in. 'Farming' When farming, the player goes to a new location containing a large field, job board, house, and fishing hole. This is the player's farm. There are small areas highlighted in yellow where the player can plant and water crops. After watering, you then wait the time remaining, or spend a few gems, and then they can be harvested. Each plant produces a different amount of their product, such as Dragon Nip gives the player two Dragon Nip plants, Corn gives you three Corn Stalks, and Sunflowers give you twelve Sunflowers. When farming, the player can also build pens to keep either Sheep or Chicken and receive their products, wool and eggs, as well. He/she can also use their coins/gems to buy decorations to place around their farm. Currently, the player can farm Dragon Nip, Corn, Sunflower, Cabbage, Pumpkin, Lavender and Toothache plant. Dragon Nip can be used to boost the dragon's happiness. Dragon Nip is not effective if you have a Whispering Death like what's in the TV show. 'Required Ranks' *'tiny tooth : 1- 5''' *'short wing : 5 - 10' *'broadwing :10 - 20' 'Quests' In order to progress in the game, you must complete a variety of quests that give you and your dragon the experience points needed to advance in levels. Each quests gives the player a task, either to talk to someone, collect something, go to a certain location, or play a certain minigame. However, the quests that Johann will give you don't add experience points to your dragon. The player can opt to turn on and off a quest arrow that points the direction to go to complete the quest. Upon completing the quest, you will receive coins and experience points. Flight-School-Toothless.jpg|Night Fury in flightclub FlightSchool-Thunderdrum.jpg|Thunder drum in flightclub Hookfang-hero.jpg|Monstrous Nightmare in flightclub Stokehead.jpg|Timberjack in flightclub Hideous zipplback.jpg|Hideous zippleback in flightclub Meatlug.jpg|Gronkle in flight club Whisperingdeath.jpg|Whispering death in flightclub Taxi There is a Timberjack in School of Dragons that acts as a "flying" taxi for Vikings to travel to another map. A plate with the word "TAXI" is displayed below the Timberjack. The taxi is available in nearly every location, except the "Explore the Sea" and "Snotlout's Sentry Station". The Timberjack has been said in some sources to be Stokehead. Stokehead appears in the Flight Club in School of Dragons. Flight Club Hero Dragons Hero Dragons is a type of gamemode in flight club, In hero dragons you can choose many different dragons from the show, The dragons included are: Your dragon will be shown as the first dragon on the screen but that does not count as a hero dragon, Each dragon you play as takes place in a different location example the Hideous Zippleback takes place in a gassy storm, Thunderdrum takes place underwater, Whispering Death goes underground, Monstrous Nightmare in a volcano, Timberjack in a forest, Deadly Nadder in a glacier, Gronckle on a rocky island and Toothless on Berk. Whispering Death Tunnels On September 19th, 2014, a new quest was released. This quest introduced players to a new area: a series of tunnels under Berk. The entrance to the tunnels is a hole besides the Great Hall in Berk. Players must complete the "Glass As A Spectrum" quest to receive the quest and go into the tunnels. The tunnels are single player at the moment and feature spiders and webs, a wild whispering death flying around the tunnels and an underground lake where you can fish. At the end of the quest, players receive a free Whispering Death egg. Expansion Packs On April 24th, 2015, a new Expansion Pack was released; Icestorm Island. This expansion adds 50 quests, and a few other game mechanics, which will surely be brought into future quests. During the quests you'll meet The Archaeologist, a custom character just like The Headmaster, you'll find tablets and treasure chests, which all points to The Gold Room, a room full of treasure, guarded by a door which can only be unlocked by a medal that's attached to one of the statues in the ruins of a supposed Underground village. The walls in the Village explains that the Villagers who lived there were friends with Groncicles. In the middle of quests, you'll be tasked to help Gobber out with expanding the School Of Dragons by building an area for the School. Also on the island is Mildew, who appears to be a bit grumpy seeing the player as well as his/her dragon, but ungratefully welcomes his/her's help. At the end, it is revealed that Mildew was aiding the Berserkers. When the Armada came into view, Hiccup asked the players to leave the island. In the end, the player will receive light-blue clothing/armor, and a free "teen" Groncicle. An entirely new expansion pack called Call Of The Death Song was added to the game on August 27th, 2015 that intertwines the game with the narrative of Dragons: Race to the Edge. The player recives two more trainable dragons: the Deathsong and the Razorwhip. 'Buying Eggs' Now it is possible to buy eggs, for more than one dragon. After being bought in the store, They can be taken to the Dragon Stables and put on a lava pedestal to hatch. There is a wait time but it can be skipped with Gems. Then, the ready egg is taken to the lava pool right next to the pedestal where the baby dragon can be named, given a gender and colors. proxy.jpg bz_by_toastystroodle-d7nzsss.png 1891245_226932577507667_1845480576_n.jpg 1924403_226932644174327_43854939_n.jpg school-of-dragons-1.jpg School+of+Dragons+Screenshot+6.png 2uqlp42.png imageskj.jpg Crusoe.png bruzer.png A25.png hobblegrunt SOD.png A45.png|Smokebreath A6.2.jpg|Typhoomerang A7.2.png A8.1.png mqdefault.jpg|Screaming Death WyTDUvk.jpg|Screaming Death Screenshot_5_zps66262bb0.png|Typoomerang A9.1.jpg|Sand Wraith - Nadder 250 gems (Members: 200) - Zipplebeck 225 gems (Members: 180) - Nightmare 225 gems (Members: 180) - Gronckle 200 gems (Members: 160) - Whispering Death 300 gems (Members: 240) - Thunderdrum 300 gems (Members: 240) - Skrill 750 gems (Members: 600) - Scauldron 750 gems (Members: 600) - Rumblehorn 750 gems (Members: 600) - Flightmare 750 gems (Members: 600) - Hobblegrunt (limited addition) 750 gems (Members: 600) - Smothering Smokebreath 750 gems (Members:600) - Typhoomerang 750 gems (Members: 600) - Raincutter 750 gems (Members: 600) - Boneknapper 900 gems (Members: 720) - Hotburple 750 gems (Members: 600) - Stormcutter 1000 gems (Members: 800) - Snafflefang 915 gems (Members: 750) - Changewing 750 gems (Members: 600) - Fireworm Queen 750 gems (Members: 600) - Screaming Death 1000 gems (Members: 800) - Tide Glider 750 gems (Members: 600) - Scuttleclaw 750 gems (Members: 600) - Sand Wraith 750 gems (Members: 600) - Sweet Death 750 gems (Members: 600) - Woolly Howl 750 gems (Members:600) - Shivertooth 750 gems (Members:600) - Speed Stinger 750 gems (Members:600) - Groncicle 750 gems (Members:600) - Moldruffle 750 gems (Members:600) - Mudraker 750 gems (Members:600) - Grapple Grounder 750 (Members:600) - Snow Wraith 750 (members:600) - Death Song (coming soon) - Razorwhip (coming soon) - Sliquifier 750 gems (Members:600) - Prickleboggle 750 gems (Members:600) 'Trivia' *Fireball Frenzy may be based on the sixth round of the Thawfest games shown in Dragons: Riders of Berk season 1 episode 12, where the dragon is to blast the enemies (Outcasts), but ignore the allies (Vikings). *Fireball Frenzy can be seen as a retextured version of B-Force Blaster, which is one of the games in Jumpstart's other virtual world, Mathblaster. *Wartihog, Dogsbreath, Clueless, and Speedifist, who are book characters also appear in the game. *In the 'suggestion' forums, the Admin for the site promised adding a house for the player to use and personalize. As there is a house on the player's farm, it is possible that this may be their future home. *While in the lab, you can cool your experiment down past Absolute Zero (−273.15 °C ), This is theoretically and experimentally impossible. Due to the fact that nothing can reach −273.15 °C. *Spitelout, Phlegma the Fierce, and Heather were originally going to be the school's headmaster, botanist, and alchemist, but were replaced with Heyral the Wise, Flora May, and Katrina the Curious. Phlegma and Heather were soon placed in their roles. *The characters sometimes quote themselves from lines in the movie or TV series. *Since the Thunderdrum and Whispering Death appeared in both DVD cases, codes from the cases were used to unlock their eggs in the game. *The Skrill was officially released in the game on June 28, 2014. *Suprisingly, glitch caves are seen by players exploring the School, Wilderness, or Berk. There is one in Berk, three in school, and nine in wilderness. It is still a mystery if the creators left glitch caves in the game for players to explore or was accidentally left by the creators unknowingly. *Eels can be used for dragon food, but will decrease happiness bar. *Toothless has hooks in his wings in the game if you look closly, but in the movies he does not. *Toothless can fly without his saddle in the game. Also, the tail fin is always opened. *The Icestorm Island expansion pack has similarities to episodes of Race to the Edge: **The ship found in the hidden village has the same sail as The Reaper. **A quest where you rescue a adolescent Speed Stinger like in The Next Big Sting, though the quest ends differently than the episode. **The lens in the treasure room appears to be one of the lenses used for the Dragon Eye. *The TV show voice actors of Stoick (Nolan North) Gobber (Chris Edgerly) and Heather (Mae Whitman) reprise their roles in School of Dragons as well. * The Scaldron was officially released on July 11th 2014. * The Rumblehorn was officially released on July 25th 2014 * The Flightmare was officially released on August 6th 2014 * The Hobblegrunt was officially released on August 14th 2014 for a limited time * The Smothering Smokebreath was officially released on August 29th 2014 * The Typhoomerang was officially released on September 12th 2014 * The Raincutter was officially released on September 26th 2014 * The Boneknapper was officially released on October 10th 2014 * There has been a significant change on School of Dragons like having the new locations of The Look out, The Training Grounds, exploring the ocean, rearranging Berk and School, and featuring the gang as they look in HTTYD 2 which was officially released October 16th 2014 * The Hotburple was officially released on October 24th 2014 * The Stormcutter was officially released on November 7th 2014 * The Snafflefang was officially released on November 21st 2014 * The Changewing was officially released on December 5th 2014 * The Fireworm Queen is the twentieth dragon that SoD has come out with and was officially released on December 19th 2014 * The Screaming Death was officially released on December 29th 2014 * It is a possibility that SoD might come out with the Snaptrapper and the Seashocker * Currently, all dragon eggs, including the limited edition Hobblegrunt egg, can be obtained with the mystery egg chest, cost:200 Gems (Members:160 Gems). *The Tide Glider was officially released on January 16th 2015. * The Scuttleclaw was officially released on January 29th 2015 * The Sand Wraith was officially released on February 11th 2015 * The Sweet Death was officially released on February 27th 2015 * The Woolly Howl was officially released on March 12th 2015. * The Shivertooth was officially released on March 27th 2015. * The Shockjaw was officially released on April 10th 2015. * The Speed Stinger was officially released on April 24th 2015. * The Groncicle was officially released on April 24th 2015 and requires Icestorm Island expansion to purchase it. * The Moldruffle was officially released on May 5th 2015 * The Mudraker was officially released on May 15th 2015 * The Grapple Grounder was officially released on June 12th 2015. * The Snow Wraith was officially released on June 26th 2015 * The Sliquifier was officially released on July 10th 2015 * The Prickleboggle was officially released on July 24th 2015 To learn more about School of Dragons.com, click here. Category:Games Category:Mobile Apps